valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
DMG Entertainment
DMG Entertainment is a global media and entertainment company based in Beverly Hills, CA. Founded in 1994, the company portfolio has grown to include diverse holdings across motion pictures, television, comic book publishing, gaming, next-gen technology, and location-based entertainmentDMG Entertainment - Who We Are (March, 2019 by DMG Entertainment). Operating as both a production and distribution entity, DMG Entertainment is best known for films such as Looper (2012) and Iron Man 3 (2013)https://www.imdb.com/search/title?companies=co0338904 IMDb - DMG Entertainment] (March 27, 2019). As the parent company of Valiant Comics, DMG Entertainment plans to bring Valiant's vast library of world-class intellectual property to a global audience. This multi-platform initiative prioritizes both the cinematic and publishing landscapes, with the intention of expanding the universe to gaming and theme parks in the future. History DMG Entertainment was born from a partnership between Dan Mintz, Bing Wu, and Peter Xiao. Originally an ad agency, DMG underwent massive growth before emerging as one of Hollywood’s leading media companies. The relationship between Valiant Comics and DMG Entertainment began in 2015, when the studio acquired a minority stake in the business. In the years that followed, DMG Entertainment steadily purchased more shares before eventually taking full managerial control of the Valiant library in January 2018Comic Book Shake-Up: DMG Entertainment Acquires Valiant (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter (March 27, 2019) . Valiant properties are well known for their story-centric approach and emotionally compelling touchpoints. DMG Entertainment has stated they plan to lend its creative vision and financing power to the Valiant Universe, bringing these popular stories to new platforms and changing the way fans can interact with familiar characters. The entertainment powerhouse already has multiple projects in development, including television shows and feature films with companies such as Sony Pictures and CBS StudiosAbout DMG Entertainment - Valiant Entertainment (March 27, 2019). Feature Films Bloodshot On their feature slate, DMG Entertainment is in production for Bloodshot with Sony Pictures. The movie will reach theaters on February 21, 2020 and it will be the first film of a 5-picture dealhttps://www.dmg-entertainment.com/comingsoon/bloodshot DMG Entertainment - Bloodshot - Coming Soon (March 27, 2019). It will also serve as the introduction to the Valiant cinematic universe, which most (although not all) of DMG's other films are seemingly set to be part of. While different iterations have slightly different origins, and the film seems to pull from several of them, in general Bloodshot is a soldier, brought back to life by nanotechnology to act as a bounty hunter for outcast superhumans. Vin Diesel will play the titular character, with other confirmed cast members including Guy Pearce, Lamorne Morris, and Eiza Gonzalez. Dave Wilson of Blur Studios is attached to direct. Harbinger While no release date has been set, DMG Entertainment has confirmed that it is actively developing Harbinger with Sony Pictures. This will be the second film of their 5-picture deal with Sony, following the release of Bloodshot. Reports suggest the film will enter production in the second half of 2019. The story of Harbinger centers on Pete Stancheck, a telekinetic teenage runaway, and his relationship with his allies and the mysterious Harbinger Foundation. No actors have yet to be announced to have been cast, but reports suggest Dylan O’Brien is the studio’s preferred choice for the lead role.EXCLUSIVE: Sony Eyeing Dylan O’Brien for Lead Role in ‘HARBINGER’ - ThatHashtagShow.com (March 27, 2019) . Faith Development is currently underway for a live-action adaptation of Faith, the superhero genre’s first plus-size female heroine. The feature would represent part of DMG Entertainment’s 5-picture deal with Sony Pictures, however, the order in which the films might be released is unclear. Writer Maria Melnik, formerly of American Gods, will write the screenplay. Original Films is set to produce along with DMG Entertainment. No casting has been announced, but actresses like Jody Houser are popular in rumors and fan castings. Jody Houser, the primary writer for Faith's solo appearances, thinks Houser is a good casting choice, but she also stated that she would like Faith to be “the breakout role for an actor who hasn’t had their break”Who Can Play Shadowman and Faith? Valiant Writers Cast Their Characters - Inverse (March 27, 2019) . Shadowman DMG Entertainment has released few details about the feature adaptation of Shadowman, but confirms the project is in active development. In 2017, The Hollywood Reporter noted that Reginald Hudlin would direct. Hudlin was said to be rewriting the screenplay, originally penned by J. Michael Straczynski. It has been implied to not be part of the continuity featured in the Bloodshot and Harbinger films. Archer and Armstrong The final and currently least-understood film in DMG's announced slate is a film based on buddy duo Archer and Armstrong. It has received very little in the way of updates, but still has Ruben Fleischer attached to direct and Terry Rossio attached to write.‘Archer & Armstrong’ Tracks Down ‘Zombieland’ and ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ Veterans (March 24, 2017 by Slashfilm)In Development: Archer & Armstrong Television Quantum and Woody DMG Entertainment is currently developing a television adaptation of the popular Quantum & Woody series‘Quantum And Woody’: TBS, Russo Brothers Developing Series From DMG’s Valiant Stable - Deadline (March 27, 2019) . The project is a joint venture with Getaway Productions, the production company founded by Joe and Anthony Russo. It is not yet publicly attached to a specific studio or network. Andrew Barrer ad Gabriel Ferrari are attached as screenwriters. Doctor Mirage After spending years in development hell, a television show based on paranormal investigator Doctor Mirage has been confirmed to be in official development for the CW Network. It is based on the Valiant Entertainment version of the character. '‘Dr. Mirage’ Drama Based On Comic In Works At the CW With ‘Reign’ Co-Creator' at Deadline Related References External links * Official Website *